paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Traitor
This is an OC created by TheShapeJumper GD. Traitor is a pup. Not just any normal pup you would find, because he is dead, and he has turned into a ghost, and has been on the Earth for hundreds of years, trying to steal TigerKitty's family gift of any power imaginable, and use it to rule the world forever, and bring himself back to life. When he was alive exactly 256 and 1/2 years ago, when he was still a young pup, he went to school like the rest of the pups. One day, TigerKitty's great great great great great great great (Not sure, but I think I said one too many greats.) grandfather was the new student at school, and he would show off his powers that neither of his parents had, and everybody loved to see it. Traitor wished he could have his powers, and with it, he could use that power to his advantage, to rule the world, to become the most powerful pup in existence. When he died, he stayed in the mortal world, and he has tried to possess TigerKitty's ancestor. He could never do so because with only the power of any normal ghost, he needed some help to find an opening to attack someone with the power to copy powers. As he stayed into mortal world into the next few generations of pups, he has assembled an army to bring TigerKitty's ancestor to him. When the Lycus family realized Traitor and his army was after him, they moved somewhere far away and remote. A small town called Adventure Bay. Time and time again, his army scattered all across the world in search for him, and failed to find the Lycus family's true location. After several hundred years, he finally finds out their location, and moves there, to search the town before they realized that he and his army were there. He decided to keep a low profile, and pinpoint their exact location, then he would try to possess him. Ever since, he has been searching for him for thousands of years. Every so often they would move to a nearby city or go on vacation, which has made it very much harder to find him. As seen in the events of Pups Find A Tiger Kitty, he sent out one of few non-ghostly members of his army, and the criminal went into Adventure Bay's city hall. He then captured a few citizens, including Ryder. By Traitor telling him to make his only demand for more hostages, the criminal did so in an attempt to capture the entire city, including TigerKitty. However, even with a broken paw, the criminal failed to capture Traitor's enemy, and he lost the gun that Traitor had given him to use as leverage. When the criminal reports he failed, Traitor drops him through the floor, and, unnamed, says he guarantees he will find TigerKitty, even if it takes several hundred more years. In the events of Pups Discover A Traitor, little is told about him. The events occurring consist of Traitor possessing Rocky, and, although it is not shown, he does start to feel uncomfortable when he is around water. Knowing that his enemy is here because of unseen events where the criminal explains everything that happened, he searches while inside Rocky's body. When he finds his enemy, he realizes he does not know who he is hanging out with, and so Traitor enters Rocky's imagination to question him. Whe Rocky sees that Traitor threatens to adopt his identity if he does not cooperate, he forces the ghost out of his mind, making Traitor think of a new plan to get close to TigerKitty to possess him. Traitor is evil and merciless, and will take what he wants. He does not care about consequences until they arrive to punish him. When he possesses someone, he gains some of their traits as long as he is within them, including their reactions to situations, their maximum length of patience, and their favorite/least favorite foods and colors. He has plenty of patience, except when something good is very close to him, then he will take every opportunity he can possibly get. Whenever he finds someone or something's disadvantage, he uses it to the maximum extent. When he was alive, he had light brown fur everywhere, with patches of black fur on his left eye, on the back of his neck, and on his tail. As a ghost, he has a dark green colored fur with a green glowing aura that always surrounds him, with black spots in the same placement as when he was alive. Alive: Michael Adamthwaite, voice actor of Jay Walker from "Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu" Dead: Andrew Francis, voice actor of Morro from "Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu" *Being a ghost, he can . . . **Live forever, and not be affected by time. **Possess or inhabit anything, whether it be alive, dead, or an inanimate object. **Float as high as he wants, and even go through space. **Phase through objects. **Touch objects instead of pass through them if necessary. *He has an entire army of ghosts, but sometimes, the living can join. Pups Find A Tiger Kitty (Unnamed) (Debut) Pups Discover A Traitor Chase and Skye's big surprise. (Events Occur In Alternate Fanonverse) Pups and the Lovestruck Dalmatian (Events Occur In Alternate Fanonverse) (Sequel To Above Story) Category:Aggressive Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Boys Category:Boy Character Category:Boy Pups Category:Boy Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Character Category:Male Pup Category:Male pups Category:Characters Category:Fanon characters Category:Agressive Characters